


【蓝家cp100问】83line 后50问（上）

by Kruserkk



Series: 蓝家cp100问 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk - Freeform, M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: OOC预警🆘 文内有梗 考古向 甜写在前面：本来想自己编的 但是写着写着就开始考古了…所以有真有假 看着玩就好 勿上升真人！一共一百个问题 分四部分
Series: 蓝家cp100问 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035342
Kudos: 2





	【蓝家cp100问】83line 后50问（上）

K：大家好，欢迎来到【蓝家cp100问】第一期的下期，我是主持人KK，今天我们再次邀请到了两位83年出生的哥哥，有请83line，欢迎！

特：wuli 苏坡猪尼， or～🖐🏻

澈（又在擦护手霜）：or～🤘🏻

K：今天我们继续cp100问中后50问的录制，二位准备好了吗？

特&澈（微笑点头）：内

澈：果然和昨天不一样啊，两张沙发都变成了一张。

K：明明还是两张沙发啊！你们非要坐在一起…

澈：哦？是吗？

K：好的，第一个问题，请问你是攻方还是受方？

澈（骄傲坐直）：攻

特：…受

K：二位今天状态很好哦，那么为什么如此决定呢？

特：石头剪刀布

澈（笑着摇头）：没有原因，你们不是都知道的吗？还给我起了名字叫美人攻。而且，不是我说，SuperJunior 里面所有人，有一个算一个，在我面前谁攻得起来？

特（警觉回头）：你还想攻谁

澈（慌张）：阿尼阿尼，我不是那个意思，就打个比方而已。

*金希澈美人攻*没有用石头剪刀布解决不了的事情*

K：好的好的，那么二位对现在的状况满意吗？

特&澈（点头）

澈：但是我们特儿，太忙了，要是能再多一点时间休息就好了，他忙的时候我只能在家看电视剧等他，其实那些电视剧很无聊，但是什么也不干只等他更无聊。

特（摇头）：并不是，我回去了他也看电视剧，在我家也看，我去他家的时候带着我一起看。

*利特超人行程*金希澈喜欢看电视剧*

K：不要跑题，下一个问题，初次H的地点是？

特：我家

澈：他家

K：那么当时的感想是？

澈：过程中很慌张，两个人当时都没有经验嘛，特儿很怕，我也怕弄伤他。

特：当时的感想是金希澈这个混蛋，看我明早起来捶死他

K（愣住）：…做完了也还是这样想的吗？

特（坚定）：对

澈：当时我也觉得自己第二天肯定会被捶，还犹豫要不要继续做来着，但是想着反正要被骂，不如破罐子破摔做到底。

K：哦！希澈xi第二天真的被打了吗？

澈（笑 碰了碰身边的特）：你自己说

特（咬牙）：没有，因为第二天我没起来

K：当时对方的样子如何呢？

特（咬牙）：像个会念咒的魔鬼

澈：对，我是你的心魔（握住特的手）

K（提醒）：希澈xi，你还没有回答问题

澈：对不起，那样子只有我能看，因为是我的杰作。

K（呆滞）：？

K：好的，那么初夜的早上，你的第一句话是？

特（委屈）：混蛋

澈（无辜）：我饿了

K（咬牙）：金老师你有没有心啊。

澈：我也很累的，我难道不该饿吗？

K：每星期H的次数是? 

特：我们不会耽误工作的，工作多的时候就没有时间了。

澈（摇头）：是这样，但是我很不认同这个观点，时间都是挤出来的，而且工作的时候也不是不可…特（抓住澈的大腿掐了一把）

澈：啊--工作的时候不行，绝对不可以

K：嗯？（为什么这么在意这个？）

K：你觉得理想的情况下，每星期几次最好？

特：不需要特别多，其实两个人一起撸撸狗也挺有意思的。

澈（摇头）：什么话啊这是！你的狗有我的狗陪着呢，心空不需要你陪。

K：理想情况下，那是怎么样的H呢？

澈：毫无顾忌的那种

K：那么现在在顾忌什么呢？

澈（斜眼看）：某人要命的行程表（看向主持人）你知道吧，如果第二天的服装是特定的，有些痕迹是不能露出来的。

K（愣住）

特（点头）：马甲马甲，盖那个很麻烦，谢谢我们特造和金造

K（点头）：辛苦了辛苦了

K：二位觉得自己最敏感的部位是？

特：锁骨

澈：耳朵

*20150628金希澈ig更新给利特按摩锁骨视频*

K：那么对方最敏感的部位是？

澈：其实特儿浑身都很敏感

特（愣住）：哦？

K：如果用一句话形容H时的对方是？

特（控诉）：你们中国有句话叫如狼似虎对吧

K（呛住）：咳…对，哥哥有在学习中文啊

特：金希澈教我的

K：那么希澈呢

澈：发疯般地想要

K：… 

*金希澈ig更新*

K：坦白的说，你喜欢H吗？

澈：当然了

特（脸红 点头）

K：一般情况下H的场所是？

特&澈：家里

K：你想尝试的场所是？

特：度假村，很美的那种，我们拍return的那个地方（看向主持人）你知道吧，当时我看到的想法就是如果希澈在就好了

澈：温泉

K：冲澡是在H之前还是H之后？

特：都有，我们都是爱干净的人

澈（笑）：也有同时进行的时候

K：H时两人有什么约定吗？

澈（大笑）：我们一开始的安全词是‘拉面’，但是不知道为什么，起伏听到食物的声音就会跑过来，一直朝我们叫，后来只好换成了别的

K：不愧是sm公司的朋友，那么特儿呢

特：我的要求是一定要确认一下第二天行程才行

澈（嫌弃）：哎一古，行程，行程，无趣的人，还有（看主持人）特儿是你叫的吗？

K（卑微）：对不起

K：你与恋人以外的人发生过性行为吗？

特&澈：没有

K：对于如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体这种想法，你是持赞同还是反对呢？

特：反对

澈：没错，比起肉体更在乎对方的心意

K：如果对方被暴徒强奸了你会怎么做？

澈：打得他妈都认不出来

特（小声）：呀！我说过多少次了，不可以打人！

澈：那就换个方式，总之一定会让他付出十倍百倍的代价

特：我不担心，因为这位生气的时候就是暴徒啊

K：你会在H前觉得不好意思或是之后？

澈：我不会不好意思，但是我会故意让特儿不好意思

特（转头脸红）：混蛋

K：如果好朋友对你说我很寂寞，今天晚上请和我喝酒并要求H，你会？

澈：找我喝酒的亲故很多，但是…

圭（探头 开朗）：希澈hiong～我刚听到你说要找亲故喝酒？

澈：没有没有，快出去。

特（惊讶脸红）：呀…赫海来了也就算了，圭贤也来了？

K（头疼）：不要跑题

澈：喝酒可以，但是h是绝对不行的，而且我的亲故都有自己的伴侣，没有可能找我的。

特：一般来说，这个经常对我说'寂寞'的朋友就是金希澈本人

K：你觉得自己擅长H吗？

澈：当然了！

特：不擅长

K：那么对方呢？

特（移开视线）：澈儿真的很会

澈：我们特儿，有那种诱惑的魅力，把人的心脏啪的一下抓住的感觉。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家的关注和喜欢～


End file.
